kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Kin
The Chaos Kin (混沌の遣い Konton no Tsukai, "Chaos Envoy") is a malevolent, parasitic creature that serves as an antagonist in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It feeds on the souls of others and can control the bodies of its victims. Though unaffiliated with any of the armies, it is the leader of its own faction. Characteristics Physical Appearance The Chaos Kin is a six-legged, arachnid-like creature that bears a strong resemblance to spiders and scorpions. Though it appears smaller when crawling, it actually stands at about 7'3" (220 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png (measured to its "head," excluding its back ridges)) if measured with its tail. It has a single eye on its head with no visible mouth, and green wings made of a goo-like substance. The Chaos Kin's legs are red and allow it to move with surprising speed. Its skeletal tail has a hook on the end, which it uses to rip out and consume souls from its victims' bodies. Personality While the Chaos Kin doesn't appear to possess much of a personality, it is shown to be incredibly animalistic in nature, driven solely by its desire to spread chaos wherever it can. Despite this, it also seems to be quite calculating when looking for suitable victims to possess, patiently waiting for the right opportunity to strike. However, it never engages in direct confrontations unless backed into a corner, preferring to hide or flee instead. Abilities Having the ability to consume the soul of its victims, the Chaos Kin's dark power is described to rival that of the gods. It also has the ability to take control over its victims, such as how it controlled Palutena in Chapters 18 and 20. In battle, the Chaos Kin can fire lasers from its eye, shoot fireballs, and fire dark energy blasts. It also has the ability to replicate itself and others, though doing so takes up its energy. It can turn invisible to elude its opponents, and it can use its tail to cleave a portal into the Chaos Vortex. The Chaos Kin's powers also allow it to survive even after being defeated, taking the form of a moving cloud of ash; however, it can only restore itself to its full power by possessing others. Appearances Kid Icarus: Uprising Prior to the events of the game, the Chaos Kin was imprisoned in the Lunar Sanctum by Viridi. However, when Pit defeats Arlon and destroys the Sanctum in the process, he unknowingly sets it free. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, the Chaos Kin makes its move and possesses Palutena, using her body to launch attacks against humanity. Using her powers, it fuses Pit's soul to a ring embedded with cursed runes to prevent his escape, while his soulless body is used to spearhead the attacks. However, Pit is able to control the body of anyone who wears the ring, similar to how the Chaos Kin can control others. Three years later, Pit, with Magnus's help, is able to regain his body and uses the Lightning Chariot to break the force field surrounding Palutena's Temple. Pit then confronts the possessed Palutena and manages to break the Chaos Kin's control over her. However, before they can properly reunite, the Chaos Kin steals Palutena's soul and escapes with it into the Chaos Vortex while Pit and Dark Pit take pursuit. After a strenuous showdown, the two angels manage to defeat the Chaos Kin. However, in its burnt state, only possessing another living being could restore it to its full power, so it clings to Dark Pit and drags him down from the platform they battled on. After Pit begs Viridi to grant him the Power of Flight, he manages to save Dark Pit at the cost of his own wings, and the Chaos Kin is left trapped inside the Chaos Vortex. Trophy Information This malevolent creature thrives on disorder, living in the Chaos Vortex and feeding on souls—even those of divine beings like Palutena. Its totally unpredictable behavior and appearance make it one of the most dangerous things Pit will face in his adventures. Idol Descriptions Chaos Kin An evil being whose strange power may even surpass that of the gods. It is mindless, only possessing the desire to cause disorder and disaster. Long sealed in the Lunar Sanctum, the Chaos Kin is suddenly free to spread anarchy. Chaos Kin and Palutena The Chaos Kin binds Palutena to its will, manipulating her form like a foul puppet. By doing so, the Chaos Kin simultaneously shields itself and forces Pit to attack the very goddess he serves. Chaos Kin (Ash) The Chaos Kin's unfathomable magic allows it to survive even being burned to ash. In this state, only possessing Dark Pit could restore it to its full power. But Pit's selfless rescue banishes the evil creature into the Chaos Vortex. Gallery 055-AKDP.jpg|AR Card of the Chaos Kin. 056-AKDP.jpg|AR Card of the Chaos Kin and Palutena. 059-AKDP.jpg|AR Card of the Chaos Kin (Ash). Chaoskinscreencap1.png|The Chaos Kin, after stealing Palutena's soul in Chapter 20. Chaoskinscreencap2.png|The Chaos Kin, as it appears in Chapter 21. Chaoskinscreencap3.png Trivia *The Chaos Kin and the Chaos Vortex are likely based on Chaos from Greek mythology, the primeval state of existence from which the first gods were born. *The Chaos Kin's Ash form bears a strong resemblance to Master Core from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, which was also created by Masahiro Sakurai. *In its Idol, battle, and official height chart models, the Chaos Kin appears to be very large, towering over Palutena in comparison. However, during the cutscene where it rips Palutena's soul from her body in Chapter 20, it is shown to be smaller than her. The reason for this difference in size is unknown. *In the Japanese version of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Viridi says that the Chaos Kin probably originated from the Underworld. References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Solo mode Category:Uprising Bosses